Len's Curosity
by The Pocketwatch Ripper
Summary: Who do you go to when you don't understand something? Somebody older right! Well that's what Len does when he get a song he doesn't understand LenxOc yaoi Smut oneshot ... no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

Tony: HAI EVERYONE now before you start pelting me with rocks and setting me on fire I just wanted to add a bit more read to My Vocaloid story, the notes of Vocaloid more over Kaito and Len Makes my Stomach churn and I nearly threw up (I'm **NOT **joking it almost made me throw up) and btw the way I have written song for my oc I just haven't the brains to make a voice for him( It would be close to Mikuo's though) the brains or the time. =_= but if you guess want I guess I can post up his two songs here Assylum(ft. meiko) and Dollmaker (ft. Miku) but enough of my blabbering let's hurry and start the show.

Btw _italics and parentheses are Kyo's thoughts_

Rosso: Tony here owns naught one thing but Kyo Kurone, Haruki Shirone(partially) and Akira Bakano. If he owned Len *shudder* we won't get into that.

Acerbus: Shhh be vewy vewy quiet I'm hunting wabbits.

Chibi: I'm also planning on try to do another one tell me what you think on it?

X~X~X Questionable lyrics X~X~X

"Alright Len, Rin here's a copy of the lyrics I want to you to sing. Take a while to learn the lyrics we will sing this song next Friday, ok?" The twin's master stated

"Yes, master" the twins chirped in unison and walked off to the home their master had given them and their fellow Vocaloids.

"Ne, sis do you get these Lyrics" Len asked looking at the strange words on his sheet of paper. Rin peered over at him he was pointing to a few words "becoming one", "fresh milk", and "your feel" to be specific, Rin's face began to turn red.

"A-ask Kaito or Kurone-kun, I'm gonna ask Meiko-san." And then Mieko and Miku came out of the hallway walking by Miku turned to Rin and asked "Rin-chan wanna come shopping with Mieko-san and I?" Rin happily nodded and she left leaving the clueless boy there. Then a voice startled him

"No use asking Kaito, he's out stuffing his face with ice cream. And besides you'll lose a month's allowance if you ask him he only accepts payment in Ice cream. Gakupo's out with Luka too. All that's left is Teto, Akira and Haruki." The voice said, said voice came from a sofa in the living room there sitting was a boy who looked 16 he was wearing black shorts and boots, his short-sleeve shirt was red with a black vest over it. His eyes were red and his hair was pitch black. He was tinkering with a pocketwatch that had a large K engraved on the front.

"Then can you help me Kyo-kun?" Len asked, Kyo looked up and sighed

"As much as I would like to, I'm kind of busy, let me fix this pocketwatch first, in the meantime go ask Haruki-chan, just don't ask Akira you know her mispronouncing Home Depot, thinking girls had prostates. Anyway go and ask Haruki I should be finished by then." Len nodded and walked of in the direction of the hallway a short trip up the stairs and to a bedroom where a dark-skinned girl was madly swinging around a hammer.

"WHERE'S THAT GODDAMNED DRAWING!" she yelled madly swinging the hammer she stopped once to talk a breath and saw Len.

"Hey banana bread what do ya need?" She asked Len looked at the mess of papers in her room drawings and writings Haruki sure was creative.

"Um c-can you help me with theses lyrics?" He asked as he handed the paper to Haruki. Haruki fixed the glasses on her nose and looked at lyrics "Let's see becoming one, milk, your … feel on … so, G-g-g-g-g-" Haruki burst out laughing she began to cry from laughing. Len looked at her concerned. The walked off as she stopped laughing.

In the living room Kyo was polishing the same watch and placed it back in his pocket. He saw Len come down with a frustrated face.

"Any luck with Haruki, Len?" Kyo asked Len frowned

"Hardly she just laughed, Kyo can you please help with this is song please Kyo-kun" Len begged, Kyo sighed and stood up, he smiling at the smaller boy.

You're really hesitant about that song, aren't you Len?" Kyo said looking at the smaller one. Len nodded eagerly Kyo chuckled.

"Alright hand it here" he said and skimmed through the lyrics. "Becoming one … your feel … so good … can't … control myself?" Kyo murmured before finishing and a faint blush appeared on his face. "Master needs a life" he said aloud.

"So do you get it?" Len asked, Kyo did not know where to nod or not, he somewhat understood but this was far beyond perverted.

"Um I more or less get it bu-"The boy said before being cut off by Len.

"Really what is it about is it something bad?" The boy asked like a small child, Kyo sighed and looked at the curious blonde.

"It's not bad it's um rather something of love, like adult love the kind of love you show,like when Mieko's drunk and tries to undress Kaito." Kyo tried to explain

"Oh so I should get undressed, then?" Len said starting to take off his shirt. Kyo frantically shook his head

"N-nononono N-no need to get naked, um let's see (_dear god this feel like a sex ed lesson, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER KYO!) _This part is about demonstrating that love? I think." Kyo said

"Oh and how does someone demonstrate that love?" Len asked tilting his head to the side innocently, Kyo wondered how he was gonna be able to get through this without throwing down the boy, and pounding him into the floor. The image of Len writhing and squirming underneath him, a blushing covering his body screaming Kyo's name as he pounded his tight little ass from behind invaded Kyo's mind, as much as Kyo tried to pushed the image away it kept entering his mind, he had realized the sudden tightness in his shorts, Len pointed it out.

"I've seen that, Kaito gets one every time he sees Gakupo eating ice cream, and Gakupo gets it when he sees Luka in her underwear!" Len said pointing to Kyo's erection, Kyo quickly tried to cover it but Len quickly pulled his hands away.

"Kyo-kun, why does that happen anyways?" Len asked Kyo couldn't believe anybody had told Len anything about sex, Kyo figured that Haruki would have told him at least what an erection is. Kyo sighed as he began to speak; he knew this was gonna go one way or another.

"It happens when you get aroused, or when … well I can't really explain how it really happens, you just have to experience it yourself." Kyo said shakily. Len looked at him and started to undo his pants. "Whoa whoa whoa WHAT are you doing Len?" Kyo said flustered Len looked at Kyo and said

"Well you said you have to experience it yourself, so could you … maybe show me?" Len murmured, Kyo looked at him what was he supposed to do, he hastily took Len's soft member in his warm hand he began to stroking Len's growing erection, Len was starting to writhe a bit a few small moans escaped from his lips.

"K-Kyo-kun I feel k-kinda of hot." Len said pulling at his shirt's collar. Kyo quickly drew his hand back once Len's now hardened length stood up proudly. Len looked at like he didn't understand it.

"S-see that's an erection, um with the right things you do to it you can feel really good." Kyo said turning his head trying to hide his blush. When he turned around Len had taken of his shirt and was fanning himself, slightly panting from his painful erection. Kyo was about to lose it, it's as if the boy was just **BEGGING** him to suck, fuck and touch him.

~Meanwhile~

Haruki was enjoying a nice glass of iced-tea for some reason. She decided to drink iced-tea, only because Kyo made it. If Akira made it she would have be well past sick, last time she made iced-tea with salt instead of sugar, and almost gave Miku and Luka a heart attack. Haruki wanted some cake now; Teto was with Akira in her room so she had nearly 7 slices to herself in the kitchen. She began to walk through the hallway, when she noticed Kyo stroking Len erection in the living room. She had a major nosebleed, she decided to stay and watch but in the way to the hallway she would be spotted, the hallways bent around and into a kitchen. She would get a perfect angle from the kitchen! She took out her phone and hurried over to the kitchen.

~back with Kyo and Blondie*shot*~

Kyo was stroking Len's erection slowly, making him writhe and moan slightly then he let go. "See that's how you um masturbate, um try doing it yourself." Then Len carefully wrapped his hand around his pulsing member and began pumping it his body squirming a bit till he picked up speed let more and more moans escape his lips.

"K-kyo-kun, I ah ah" Len moaned, with one final moan Len came, shooting a fair amount of his seed, landing on his hand. Kyo caught himself taking of his shirt he quickly yanked it back down he had already taken of his vest.

"That's probably what the song referred to as "fresh milk." Kyo said raising one finger as he always did when pointing something out.

"So this is … milk?" Len said looking at the sticky substance; Kyo was just nodded until Len said that then he started shaking his head no.

"No no no no NO! That is not milk only a few perverts refer to it as milk." Kyo said looking at Len (_Control yourself Kyo, don't pounce him Kyo don't pounce him)._

"So then what is "Your touch?" Len asked holding the sheet with his stick hand. Kyo wanted to get up and leave but he knew he couldn't leave Len naked there wondering the rest of the song. Kyo sighed and began to speak.

"There are some places on your body that also make you feel good." Kyo said trying hard not to drool, scooted next to Len and pulled the boy to him, he gently ghosted his hand over Len's abdomen, Len shivered, not sure about the touch Kyo was doing to him Kyo's hand ghosted under Len nipple, Len felt more and more intense pleasure the closer Kyo got to his nipple. Soon Kyo touched it eliciting a moan from the smaller Vocaloid.

"Kyo-kun D-do that again." Len said Kyo raised his other hand, bringing it slowly to Len's other nipple, eliciting another, louder moan from the Vocaloid, Making him buck a bit and move closer into Kyo, feeling his clothed erection rub against his bottom. Kyo bit his lip losing more and more self-control from Len rubbing his butt against his erection. Kyo then pinched Len nipples' making the smaller arch his back again, Len was getting arouse again evident by the boy hardening member. Kyo finally let go of Len nipples Len was panting, his arousal back on. He looked at Kyo's shorts realizing the bulge in it. Len started undoing Kyo's short until Kyo stopped him.

"Whoa n-no Len you don't need to see me naked, let's just move on yes?" Kyo said Len nodded and picked up the sheet another time.

"Uh this is the last part I Don't get" Len said pointing to two words on the sheet

"What is it?" Kyo said, relieved. It was almost done so he could no longer feel awkward showing Len these things. All hope was lost when he read those two words.

Becoming one, there it was as clear as day. The two words the obviously meant sex, well Len was curious. As much as Kyo was going to hate himself for it he was going to do it!

"Becoming one, huh? Well that is um …" Kyo stuttered a bit Len got an idea of what it was.

"Becoming one is sex right?" Len said Kyo grinned a bit

"Yes becoming one is sex. Now, if that's all I'll be seeing you." Kyo said starting to leave before Kyo grabbed him by the shirt before he could get up and leave.

"Wait Kyo-kun; show me what this sex is like?" Len said in an almost beg, Kyo hated himself for this and sure Haruki will hate having missed out on what is happening (She'll have his head for it) Kyo silently brought up two fingers to Len mouth and mumbled "Suck" to him Len beg to suck and lick at Kyo to fingers making Kyo's mind wander to what Len mouth would fell around his… no NO! Kyo still had to retain his mind, which was fighting a desperate battle with lust, which his mind was losing and his mind slowly being clouded with lust. Len kept licking at the finger wondering what kyo would do, Kyo snapped out of his daze and pulled the finger out of the boy he gently lifted the boy from the position he was it and was somehow able to get him on his back.

He brought one finger to Len's entrance and slowly inserted the finger inside Len. The smaller hissed in what he couldn't determine was pain or pleasure.

"K-Kyo-kun it … it … it hurts" Len panted out,

"I know it hurts but it'll feel good soon enough" Kyo muttered and so inserted another finger inside Len, eliciting a moan from the boy, Kyo knew he hit the spot the made Len feel intense waves of pleasure, Kyo's mind now lost that war again lust, his mind was clouded over by lust. Kyo soon thrust the finger a bit fast, then scissor Len a bit before pulling out, Kyo realized he felt very hot too he room his shirt and tossed it alongside his vest and Len's shirt. Len whimpered at the loss of the fingers

"Don't worry it's not over yet." Kyo said taken over by lust, Kyo slowly undid his pants shaking until they reach his ankles where he just kicked them off, leaving him naked as well. Len got a glance of what soon would be filling him and blushing slightly as the head of Kyo's member pressed against Len's hole, and Kyo slowly started to enter, Len hissed at the pain of being filled, yet was enjoying every second of it. One Kyo was fully sheathed in Len, he waited a few moments for then to adjust Len muttered something the signaled for Kyo to start moving. At First Kyo start with slow, long thrusts, making Len moan with each thrusts, then his thrusts start to get, longer, rougher making Len moan louder and louder with each thrust. Len soon wrapped his legs around Kyo's waist making Kyo go deeper inside him. Kyo couldn't helper but feel even more aroused at this as he took a moment to look at the boy beneath him. Len his skin glistening with sweat, hair matted, a large blush staining his face, arms sprawled above his head breathily heavily, and a wondrous sight to Kyo, it was. Without a second thought Kyo started to thrust faster into the smaller boy using on hand to grab the smaller's member and the other to fondle his nipple. Len arched his back at the sudden and the added pleasure he received.

Kyo thrust a bit more before he muttered something barely audible to Len "L-len I'm about to…" Len wrapped his legs tighter around Kyo and Len suddenly came, tightening around Kyo, inside of him also released his seed inside of Len. Kyo then pulled out some seed spilling out of the boy. Kyo mind quickly started to push the lust away.

"Go, wash up Len. I'll clean up here before the others come back." He said to Len handed him his clothes. Len nodded and walked wobbly to the bathroom. Kyo put on his vest as to not feel so naked, too lazy to get completely dressed he surely would pay for this later Haruki would find out and kill him for not letting her watch them. After Kyo cleaned up the mess they made he got up and hurried to another bathroom to clean up.

~Kitchen~

If one had just walked in someone would of thought a murder would've of happened there was blood all over the corner when a dark-skinned girl laid, unconscious from blood-loss having her phone in one hand in small letter at the bottom, said a few words.

"400 new photos"

Just at that moment Akira and Teto walked into the kitchen and screamed in horror.

X~X~X~X~

Tony: Done

Kyo: at the cost of me.

Sadao: be ready to be flames, Tony *hides behind fire shelter with Rosso, and Acerbus.*

Tony: GUYS, DON'T BE SO REPRESSING! Well tell if you guys like it please don't flame me and maybe if you guy want I'll write another one maybe with Kaito. I really only did this to pull more attention to my other story, the notes of Vocaloid. Well see ya later


	2. Kyo, Haruki and Akira Profiles

Tony: Hey guys Just here with some profiles here with my Oc's

Rosso: Yea

Sadao: Tony, you should have done you're research

Tony: I DID RESEACH!

Rosso: no enough

Tony: oh and to whoever Saru is I'm sorry but I don't know(or have read for that matter) Banana-Ice, so I'm sorry if I plagiarized anything I didn't mean too.

Acerbus: Well onto the profile before you "plagiarize" someone else's "Kyo Kurone"

Tony: SHUT UP o and as a Side note Princessramen-8018 Kyo Kurone is my character we k now each other in real life so we both kinda own the characters.

X~X~X~X~X

Profiles

Name: Kyo Kurone

Age: 16

Colors: Black, Red and White

Character Item: Pocketwatch

Bio: usually perceived with a negative attitude, Kurone never manages to make friends, keeping to himself and two other vocaloids Akira and Haruki Shirone his last name is a pun on his skin tone as he is very pale. He seems to have had some sort of relation with Haruki Shirone in the past but apparently something happened, and neither Kyo nor Haruki likes talking about quickly changing the subject when asked. Kurone is not as Dark as his name suggest being very kind to his younger brother, Katsumi. He always carries around a black pocketwatch, he seems obsessed with time but other than that nobody knows why he carries it.

Name: Haruki Shirone

Age: 17

Colors: Purple sky blue and gray

Character item: Hammer and Cup ramen

Bio: brighty and sunny to Pessimistic and Tsundere Haruki is one strange girl, who comes off as loud and perverted, self-proclaimed princess in which she makes nearly everyone call her that because of the enormous hammer she carries around. Her last name, Shirone also is a pun on her skin tone, she loves all that is shota and may pounce Len or Kyo at any given moment. She loves ramen and is often eating or swimming in it sometimes both. She's usually holds a low opinion of herself.

Name: Akira Bakano

Age: 15

Colors: Green and Yellow

Character item: Mushroom

Bio: Bubbly and completely harmless and clueless Bakano Akira is the very definition of Idiocy she has done many things in the past; Thinking women had prostates, thinking Hinduism was a race, saying the Philippines wasn't a part of Asia, those are just a few of the many idiotic things Akira has done. She often gets along with Miku (much to Haruki's dismay) Teto and Rin. She has some weird obsession with Len (takes it to a further extent than Shirone) and will often come up with a mistake riddled plan to get the boy (her mistakes are often pointed out by Kurone Shirone, and most often Rin) Her character item is a reason because of her first song Mushroom dream and because Shirone and Kurone think The cooked Mushroom she eats are the reason of her stupidity.

X~X~X~X

Tony: D-done done and d-done

Acerbus: Calm down, Tony you're quivering more than Crona after than poem he wrote.

Tony: *fidget fidget, faint*

Sadao: see this is what he gets for post up M rated Oc fic

Rosso: If he continues like this he'll never be able to post up that Castle fic

Sadao: The one with the twins?

Rosso: YEA!

Sadao: damn right Venizviano, *sigh* well let's lie him down before he wakes up and faints again.

Rosso: Ah well then see ya guys next time, hopefully with a normal, bi-polar Tony. Anyways see ya next time on a different story."


End file.
